


I'll Meet You At The Altar

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Jamie are getting married. And of course with any marriage there comes good times and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter fic!

It’s the night before the big day the whole Stars team is over at Jamie and Tyler’s place for a BBQ. Tomorrow Jamie and Tyler are getting married. If you would have asked Tyler 3 years ago about getting married he would have just laughed in your face. But here they were 2 years into their relationship and Tyler has never been so in love with anyone more than Jamie. 

The beginning of their relationship was more a friendship with both of them being completely in denial of their own feelings towards each other. If it wasn't for Jordie mentioning something offhand about how they both need to just get married already. 

 

It was hard being the first NHL players to come out to the public. They were called names on the ice and Jamie got into a lot more fights than usual. It was a joint decision that they were tired of hiding who they were and hiding how they felt for each other. With the support of the team and their family they called the PR to talk about their options. 

 

Tyler is looking around to all his friends and people he basically called his family and looked to his fiancé, scratch that his very soon to be husband and wondered how did he get so lucky. He must have been staring a little too long because the next thing he knows Jamie Is gentle grabbing his knee and looking back at him smiling. 

“Is something wrong babe?” Jamie asks while rubbing his hand up along Tyler’s knee 

Tyler just smiles at him “Couldn't be better.” He leans in and grabs the back of Jamie’s neck to kiss him. When they got a French Fry thrown at their heads. They break apart to find the guys looking at them and Jason looking very guilty. He just shrugs his shoulders. 

“Hey, you have to save all the good ones for tomorrow after you say your vows.”Jordie chimes in “So which one of you is staying with me tonight?” 

Jamie and Tyler both looked at each other. They haven't really talked that much about traditional traditions for their wedding they were a little too busy with everything else. 

Jordie continues “You guys can't sleep together the night of your wedding that's bad luck. So which one will it be Chubbs or Segs?” 

“Jordie we aren't really doing anything traditional here I don't see the big deal of just staying the night with each other.” Jamie huffs out in frustration  
Tyler turns to him and thinks maybe they should do this and Jamie is looking back giving a pleading look like he really doesn't want to do this and Tyler just shakes his head. 

Jamie looks back over at Jordie “Fine I'll come stay with you tonight. But just to let you know, your no longer the best man.” He says jokingly.  
“You know I still can’t believe you got Tyler to commit. I mean no offense of course to you Jamie but Tyler is one hard one to crack.” Brownie says. 

Tyler gives his best friend a befuddled look. Because really? “Hey! I always told you I wanted to settle down once I found the right one.” He pauses grabbing Jamie’s hand and waved it in the air “and look right here he is!” 

Everyone started cackling while Jamie blushed. “yeah, yeah calm down Segs, I wouldn’t want to lose my best man job like jordie over here.” Brownie points a finger over at jordie. Jordie flips him off rolling his eyes. 

It's going on midnight and they have to be up in like 6 hours to start getting things ready. Tyler and Jamie were walking out of their house to the parking lot where jordie and Jason were waiting for them in the car. 

Jamie stopped walking halfway to the car and turned to grab Tyler by the arm “Are you nervous about tomorrow like I am?” he says I’m a silent voice. 

“I mean yeah I am. But as long as you’re there I’ll be okay.” Tyler gives him a reassuring smile and grazes his arm. 

“I’ll miss you tonight. But I’ll see you tomorrow okay.” Jamie leans in and gives Tyler and long drawn out kiss. 

“I’ll be the one in white.” Tyler laughs “yeah I’m just kidding I’ll be in tan.”  
Jordie lays on the horn just as they are about to go in for another kiss and Jamie rolls his eyes. 

“I have to go I love you” he says 

Tyler looks at him “I love you too.” 

Jamie walks away and Tyler smacks his ass, Jamie looks back at him with a surprised look. Tyler laughs “sorry I needed to get one more in” 

Jamie smiles and gets in the car “are we finally ready to go chubbs?” Jason says with a mocking time  
“Yeah let’s go I got a big day tomorrow.” He says looking out the window watching Tyler walk back into the house.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Tyler’s groomsmen decided to just stay the night with Tyler tonight. Brownie, Jesse, Michael Del Zotto, and Val. They were all chilling in the living room talking amongst themselves. Tyler walked in and sat next to Brownie on the couch. 

Brownie put his arm around Tyler’s neck “So what should we expect tomorrow? I'm guessing nothing too crazy, or maybe we should knowing you.” He says. 

Tyler just slumps himself into him “Please, like Jamie would let me do the kind of wedding I want. If that was the case things would probably get a little too out of hand.” 

“Yeah that's probably true. Why do I get the feeling that you are rethinking this whole thing. I know it's a big step and all.”

Tyler quickly stops him “No! That's not it at all, you know I love Jamie with everything I have. It's just I know marriage can change people and I really like the way things are going now. I just don't want anything to change between us.”

“Segs, I've known you for a long time and I know all about the way you feel for Jamie, a little too much if I might add. But believe me when I say that nothing is going to change. Except for your last name” he laughs “But I'm being serious, yeah, things might change a little bit but I'm sure they will all be for good and not bad.”

Tyler sighs and looks at Brownie “ Yeah, you’re right.”

Brownie being the best man speaks up to everyone “ Alright guys this one is getting hitched tomorrow we need to hit the sheets! We have to be the better looking side tomorrow! And also the beardless side!” 

Tyler makes his way to his bedroom that he's shared with Jamie for 3 years now and looks himself over in the mirror. In 12 hours he will have a different last name and that puts a huge smile on his face. Looking at his phone before he goes to sleep he sees the pic that him and Jamie took in the backyard when they were first together as a couple. Tyler is so ready for this.


	2. To Say I Do Is A Promise To You

Tyler can't breathe, it's less than 2 hours until him and Jamie are exchanging vows and he is freaking out. This is such a huge step for someone his age. There is no way that he is backing out he loves Jamie he just wishes that he could do it with not such a big crowd. Dammit why didn't he just go with Jamie's idea and have just a small wedding.

They decided that they were going to do pictures where they can't see each other before the wedding, which fuck he so wants to see his soon to be husband and see how sexy he looks in his suit. 

Tyler is putting on his jacket when his mom comes into the room where all the guys are getting ready. “ I hope everyone is decent in here!” She pops her head in. 

Tyler walks out of the bathroom as she called out “Yeah mom we are almost ready.” He walks up to her giving her a hug. “My God, Tyler you are so handsome. Jamie is definitely going to love seeing you.”

Tyler blushes “Mom, stop! Your so embarrassing!”

She smiles “ Well are you ready to go get some pictures taken with your soon to be husband? He's already waiting for you.”

Just at those words Tyler's heart starting racing again. And he nods his head. Brownie steps over to him putting a blindfold on him. Tyler rolls his eyes because it's not like he is going to look at Jamie. Okay, maybe the blindfold is a good idea.

They are leading him outside and he can hear other voices and then the sound hits him the voice he loves to hear everyday the soft spoken voice of Jamie. And then all the sudden he feels his hand being stretched out and put into Jamie's. 

“Hey babe.” Jamie says to him, and Tyler melts into him and hugs him tight. 

“I literally have missed you so much. Why did we think that doing this was a good idea.”

“I have no idea Ty. But, let's get these pictures over with so I can see you quicker.”

They take the blindfolds off facing away from each other with a door between them and Tyler never realized until this point that he had so much self restraint. 

Once all the pictures were taken he says his goodbye to Jamie and has the blindfold put back on him leading him back into the room where they were getting ready. It's 30 minutes until the big moment all of Tyler’s family is sitting in the room with him while his groomsmen were out wandering around. 

“I can't wait for you to see him Tyler your seriously going to cry!” Cassidy says to him  
“Yeah Ty, I know you've seen him in a suit but he looks completely different in the tux he's in.” Candace throws in. 

“Honestly I hate both of you right now. As if I wasn't nervous enough you have to throw out how amazing he is looking.” Tyler scoffs

“But seriously you two are perfect together and I think I speak for both Cassidy and I when I say I'm so glad you found someone that matches you perfectly like Jamie does.” Candace replies. 

Tyler looks over to Candace and then over to Cassidy and she shakes her head in agreement. 

“Thanks guys it really means a lot to hear that.”

Tyler's mom speaks up from the couch that was in the room. “Well it's time you girls went and found your seats it's going to be starting soon.” 

They both leave the room giving Tyler a hug before they go. It's time, it's time to walk down the aisle. What the fuck. His mom puts a hand on his arm as they walk out of the room and the next thing he knows he's standing outside waiting to walk in. All of his groomsmen are in front of him and Brownie turns to look at him and give him a reassuring smile.

The doors open up and they are all walking, holy shit, holy shit, Tyler tells himself to breathe. His mom puts her arm in his and this is the moment that he has been waiting for. The music starts to play and he turns around the door and it's his turn. 

The first thing he looks at before anything else is Jamie. His sisters were right he always think Jamie looks good but damn does he look amazing. And he can see Jamie starting to tear up and dammit so is he. This is the happiest moment in his entire life and he is so fucking ready to marry him. 

He finally makes it to the front and his mom hands his hand over to Jamie and she smiles to Jamie also having tears in her eyes. 

Tyler takes a step up to Jamie's level and smiles so widely at him seeing the tears in his eyes. And Tyler couldn't help himself reaches up and wipes away the stray tear that was coming down Jamie's face. 

Jamie’s dad is doing the honors of marrying them after a long discussion. “Friends, we have joined here today to share with Jamie and Tyler an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.” 

It's Jamie’s turn to say his vows and they opted out of doing the traditional vows and they wrote their own “Tyler, every since I laid my eyes on you all those years ago at the AllStar game I knew there was something special to you. I felt a special bond towards you. I'm not going to lie and say you were kind of annoying at first. Always there and talking about the weirdest things. But then I figured that was just who you were. And it's something I came to really enjoy. When I first found out about you coming to Dallas I was worried that you changed that you were more cocky than what I remembered, and it turns out I was right” The crowd laughed and Tyler blushes and rolls his eyes. “ But I found that there was a lot more to you than meets the eye and I got to see that side of you that no one else did. I promise with everything I have that I will always be there for you to support and care for you. Through the worst of times to the best of times. I love you with all my heart.”

The ending of Jamie’s vows made Tyler tear up. Then it was his turn to say his “Jamie, the light of my life. I would have never guessed I would be standing here today with someone I play on a team with. But that's just how life works sometimes. And I'm so glad it did. You have been there for me when I thought no one accepted me. You were there for me when I went through a rough time with the trade. And I have never been so grateful for someone. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes and I still think you're crazy for even marrying me but I won't complain at all. If marrying you means waking up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives then I'm totally okay with that.”

They both smile at each other trying to hold back their tears. 

When they exchange the rings a jolt of something goes through Tyler and it's like that’s when it strikes him that this is it. Jamie is officially his. 

Jamie's dad speaks up “By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

Everyone starts cheering loud it's hard to hear even his own heart beating as Jamie grips his face and brings him in to kiss him so hard. And fuck yes this is what he's been waiting for! The nervous feeling is gone and it's replaced with an all new feeling that he doesn't exactly know how to describe.

They turn to all of their family and friends that have come to celebrate this with him Jamie's dad speaks up one more time “I present to you Mr. And Mr. Benn!”

Everyone stands and cheer as they walk back down the aisle officially as a married couple. And Tyler has never been so fucking happy in his entire life. He looks over to his husband and sees the look on his face and it's filled with so much love and Tyler loves being the reason for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments if you want to see anything in future chapters. OR if you just think it's good enough to leave one. :)


End file.
